1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an automated manual transmission. More particularly, it relates to the configuration of an automated manual transmission which makes it possible to improve non-smooth shifting, such as pulling, when shifting.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated manual transmissions are automatically shifted by an actuator while a vehicle travels so that they can provide convenience similar to automatic transmissions and contribute to improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle with power transmission efficiency better than automatic transmissions.
However, for an automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type of shifting mechanism, power is necessarily instantaneously cut even during shifting that is automatically performed by an actuator, and as a result, torque decreases and non-smooth shifting, as if a vehicle is pulled back, is generated.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.